Thank Goodness for Elena
by storyteller362
Summary: "Well, now we can find an excuse to talk to each other more. If you go on an adventure with her, you have someone to tell," he said as she made her laugh. Just a little Mateo/Naomi friendship fluff, read and review?


**Title: Thank Goodness for Elena**

 **Rating: K**

 **Note 1: Exploring the idea that that Naomi and Mateo knew each other from school they either weren't friends then and it's their mutual friendship with Elena that changed everything.**

 **Note 2: Some Spanish/Mexican notes I've picked up on.**

None for this story!

* * *

Mateo only watched as everyone danced as the morning light creeped into the ballroom. He had just defeated Fiero merely hours ago. Elena had the party restart with everyone dancing lively around the room. Security had been relaxed now that Fiero was gone.

"Congratulations," said princess Belle from a visiting kingdom. He blushed as the brunette took a cup and filled it. She raised her glass and gave him a silent cheer. Mateo felt his cheeks get hot as she just giggled before rejoining the others on the dance floor.

"I wish I saw this battle," said princess Cinderella, from yet another kingdom as she took a cookie. He smiled lopsidedly as he nodded in appreciation. He hadn't been able to talk to any of the other royals that Elena had introduced him to. Another couple congratulated him as he watched the dancers. Despite being more confident with his magic, he still wasn't completely confident around all the new people.

He spotted Gabe talking to a few princes that were listening to what he was saying with rapt attention. Elena was dancing with a couple of girls from some other foreign land. Francisco and Luisa were slow dancing around the room. Esteban talked to the diplomats about something or another. Isabel had her friends around here somewhere. Naomi was talking with someone about boats and trade. He smiled weakly in the direction of Naomi as he knew her the best from school. Well kind of.

They never crossed paths before, not usually at least. Mateo would notice the blond and her can do attitude from a mile away. Anyone really could, so it wasn't a surprise to see Elena decide to add her to the grand council. He wouldn't deny it if someone had asked if he had thought about her. Naomi Turner was interesting. She was open and friendly with everyone but never seemed to have someone to call a best friend. She had confidence and virtually everyone knew her, after all she is the harbormaster's daughter.

"Mateo," said the voice of his friend, Gabe.

"Gabe," he said putting out his hand. "Drink?"

"Thanks," he said taking the dark liquid and drinking it down. Gabe looked at him before looking down at his feet for a moment then back at him. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. For not believing in you that is."

"Oh, well thanks," he said lamely unsure about what to say to the bigger man. Gabe only looked at him curiously wondering if he really meant it. Smiling back, Mateo assured him that everything would be okay between them. He looked like he wanted to explain, but thought better of it. Gabe took two cups and he watched as he handed one to Elena.

He watched Naomi come up to get a drink next. Mateo could only stare at her unsure what to say to her for a moment. He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased as she watched him about to say something before not saying anything at all. "You haven't left to dance."

"I don't dance," he said with a shrug. He had been standing near the food table for the past hour. If any looked at him, they would just assume that he was hungry. Looking at him still a bit amused, Naomi Turner pulled him onto the dance floor and joined the dancing couples. A little shell shocked he just followed her to a spot on the dance floor. They slide on past Francisco and Luisa then Gabe and Elena who were all slow dancing.

"A slow dance is the easiest to learn," she said putting one of his hands on her waist. "Elena made me learn how to dance with Esteban."

"I can only imagine how that went," he chuckled before it grew quiet between the two of them. They didn't really talk all too much at school. Just here and there and it wasn't enough to simply have long conversations.

They danced around some of the other couples on the dance floor. Princess Belle waved from her partner as they danced right on by. Mateo was silently counting the steps in his head wondering if he was even doing this right. Granted, he wasn't stepping on her feet so that had to be something. They did nearly knock into some other couple that only looked at them funny.

"It feels weird to be talking like this," he admitted, "We never usually talk at school."

"I know it's the first time in a while," agreed Naomi, as she surveyed the dance floor. She didn't want to run over anyone. Then turned her attention back to him once they were safe out of the way. They were at best casual acquaintances that never normally spoke.

"Guess we'll have to thank Elena," he said with a small grin, "without her, we might not actually know each other as much."

"Thank goodness for Elena," she said nodding her head along. She smiled at him as she adjusted her feet to dip him. Mateo stood up straight at the dip and looked around to see if anyone noticed. Nope, the other dancers were focusing on their own dances. He counted his steps again as they nearly swirled into Isabel and one of her friends.

"Well, now we can find an excuse to talk to each other more. If you go on an adventure with her, you have someone to tell," he said as she made her laugh. Mateo had never been able to do that before. It was kind of nice. If he had to be honest he never had many friends. At least now he could count on Naomi to be there as she just held his hand and shoulders.

"I'll take you up on that offer at some point," she said as she spun around a smile played out on her face. "We're bound to get into some kind of trouble."

They both laughed a little at the idea, after so much has happened since Elena was freed. Noblins, Charoca, Santalos Island, and now Fiero. Things were just going to start getting zany.

"So we could actually talk to each other more at school now," he said half joking and half serious.

"I would hope so," she said this time more serious than teasing. The conversation switched to gossip around the school at the moment. Since there was only one school in the city of Avalor, they knew most of their classmates. Natalia Lopez just moved to a different home. Jorge Diez was starting to take sailing lessons to help with the family business. They were in the middle of talking about a horrible teacher when the music stopped.

They still just swayed around on their heels back and forth despite listening to Elena. Elena made an announcement that the party was going to end soon, but Mateo was only half listening. They didn't even really stop in their own corner as they bounced around slightly.

"See you in school tomorrow?"

"See you in school."


End file.
